On Coconuts and Valentine's Day
by blinkie
Summary: [Dullindal x Talia] Gil likes Talia, and on Valentine's Day he gives her chocolates, unaware she's allergic. A few days later she and her family move away, leaving him distraught and clueless. Fastforward exactly a year later. A surprise awaits him.


**Author's Note: **Alright! Another Gilbert/Talia fic! Hardly anyone writes about this couple from GS Destiny so I've decided to make them my personal sub-fandom. This is my third Gil/Talia fic.

This is for "r", an anonymous reviewer who requested a fic involving coconuts and our lovely couple, as well as all Gil/Talia fans. Enjoy J

Warning: Characters may seem OOC. They are much younger here than in the series. I don't know if this is how they really were when they were younger, but this is my version.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or any of its characters. I own the original characters Xavier and Rei.

**On Coconuts and Valentine's Day**

Characters:

Dr. Gilbert Dullindal, 22 years old

Talia Gladys, 18 years old

Xavier Lamekki, 25 years old

Rei, 24 years old

Gilbert Dullindal was a dreamer. As the head of the university's Research Department, an imaginative and dynamic mind was required. That mind constantly conjured fantastic hypotheses that resulted in revolutionary advancements in medicine and genetics. Yes, Gilbert was a dreamer, but only in the academic sense. He was no romantic.

This didn't mean he confined himself solely to the altruistic pursuit of academic excellence. No, Gilbert loved the ladies, and they loved him back – those with whom he managed to converse with past bashful "hi's" and "how-are-you's" anyway.

Gilbert "The Brain" Dullindal received his doctorate degree three years ago at the age of 19 - the youngest in the 150-year history of the prestigious University of Human and Applied Sciences. He was a genius, needless to say, but he failed in the simpler things of life - such as securing a date for Valentines' Day.

"You _sure_ you don't want to come with us?" Xavier asked, brow creased with worry. Xavier had been his roommate for the whole four years he was at University. "I know we made reservations for four, but just because Jessie stood you up doesn't mean _you_ have to stay home and be _miserable_." His date, a stunning redhead, nodded in sympathy.

Gilbert forced a laugh. "I'm all right, don't worry. I have to finish editing Dr. Berchoff's lecture anyway."

"Isn't that due, like, _three weeks_ from now?"

"I discovered groundbreaking research regarding risk reduction in proton beam therapy, and I want to incorporate it in his paper. That is, if he wants it."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Like he won't. Look, Mr. 'Professors-Come-To-Me-For-Enlightenment' hotshot, you're smart right? Got the entire dictionary stored in your head?"

Gilbert shrugged. He knew where this was headed.

"Does the word 'fun' even ring a bell?" his roommate continued. "You know, the stuff average groveling guys like me do to unwind after a mad whipping from genius types like you?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "'Average?' I didn't know a professor of advanced genetics is considered 'average'. And of _course_ I know have to fun. I just have different priorities."

His roommate threw up his hands in exasperation. "You're absolutely the biggest nerdaloo on campus, dude."

Gilbert couldn't help but smile at that. "Love your vocabulary, X. Befits your status. Fine, listen, just let me wrap this up and I'll catch up with you guys later."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "I've heard that lots of times Gil, and you never followed."

"I will this time. This'll just take a jiff – and for us 'genius types', you know how fast a jiff can be." Gilbert winked and made shooing gestures with his hands. "Now go. Leave a smart man to his work."

Grinning, Xavier crossed his eyes and gave him a double thumbs-down. "You certainly won't get my vote for anything, you cocky bastard," he joked. "Les Deux, right outside the mall okay?" Waving, he and his date left the room.

Once the door closed, Gilbert's smile melted, and he sighed heavily. He couldn't give a shit that his blind date stood him up. He didn't know the girl, so why should he care? No, he was glum because exactly one year ago on this day, his lady-love moved away to Januarius 10 – and their last date turned out a disaster.

_**Flashback **_

"Chocolates? For me?" Talia Gladys asked with wide-eyed surprise, turning the pink heart-shaped box over in her hands.

Gilbert nodded. "For you and no one else," he replied with a shy smile. "I know you like them."

"That's supposed to be a secret! Who told you?"

"I have my ways of knowing," he replied ominously, trying to keep a serious face.

"I bet my brother did!" she giggled. "This'll so ruin my diet, but who cares?" She smiled, opening the box and popping one creamy white-and-black nugget into her mouth.

"Mm, coconut-filled!" She sighed in delight. "It's so good. Have one please." She snatched another piece before offering him the box. They resumed their stroll through the park as she nibbled on the chocolate.

So far it had been the perfect Valentine date, and Gilbert was pleased. This was a first for him! Given his awkwardness with girls, it was a feat he managed to ask her out. He was shocked when she immediately agreed. He had often sighted her throughout his junior and senior years but got the courage to approach her only a month ago – and things turned out surprisingly well. Talia drew him out of his shell with her down-to-earth manner and laidback charm. Unlike the other girls he'd dated, she never saw the need to impress him, and never did she try. She would often roll her eyes in good-natured exasperation whenever the laboratory called, or when the younger research assistants chased after and consulted with him, eyes shining with blatant idol worship.

Eating drippy ice cream and feeding the pigeons was a welcome break for him, but only because he was doing these in her company.

Overcome with happiness, he turned to thank her - only to be shocked when he saw blanched raised welts akin to mosquito bites on her cheeks. He looked down, and saw that her upper arms were covered with the same marks as well.

"Talia? Are you feeling all right?"

She looked at him, running a finger absently over a welt on her cheek. "What?"

"Look." He pointed. "Your arms. Did something bite you?"

She glanced down and gasped. "Huh?" She peered at the welts, running her hands over them, and grimaced. "It itches!"

"There's some on your neck and face too," he observed with dismay. "Come on, I'll take you to the clinic." He steered her towards the University Clinic.

After a lengthy consultation with the doctor and her parents, whose offices Gilbert had called with much embarrassment, it was discovered that she was allergic to coconuts.

Flanked by her frowning parents, Talia handed Gil the half-empty box of chocolates. "I guess I won't be eating these anymore," she said with a rueful smile.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were allergic to coconuts," he replied contritely.

She managed a small smile and waved him off. "Don't worry, neither did I. Well, I'll see you around. Thank you for the day." She held out her hand, and he shook it. That was the last he saw of Talia.

Because of the unsavory occurrence, Gil was determined to make it up to Talia. It took two days for him to muster the courage to visit her. When he arrived at her building though, the landlady said the family had moved away to Januarius 10. Apparently, that very same day her father received a reassignment to the military base in the city. Having met her only recently, Gil had thought it improper to give her his phone number – she hadn't given hers in the first place. Now he wished he had. With a heavy heart he trudged home.

**-end flashback-**

_I really don't need to be reminded of this_, he thought as he weaved his way through the mall. The Valentines' crowd was thick with couples young and old, as well as the occasional lone youth staring wistfully at the bright displays of cherubic Cupids and sparkling red hearts. Gilbert himself felt a small pang of what he surprisingly recognized as self-pity at the smiles and laughter that surrounded him on all sides. Passing a large storefront mirror he stopped, eyeing himself critically and once again surprising himself as he never was vain with his looks.

With his pale skin, sharp cat-like golden eyes, and flowing jet-black hair, he always drew appreciative glances wherever he went. In fact, at that very moment, as he gazed in the mirror, he noticed two girls pass then stop a few feet behind him. They made no effort to hide their stares. The prettier of the two boldly winked. Flustered, he averted his gaze, and they fell into giggles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, cutie!" one of them called. When he looked up to reply, they were walking away, still giggling. Sighing wistfully, he turned from the mirror and resumed his trek through the mall. Soon, he saw the double exit doors and hurried towards them.

_I'm so bad with girls. I wonder how Xavier does it? _Lost in thought, he failed to hear the voice that squealed out his name nor the hurried footsteps that approached from behind.

Someone poked him, hard, in the ribs. His defenses instinctively came up and he whirled to see who it was, only to be flabbergasted when arms encircled him in a fierce hug.

"Gil! It's really you!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes shining. "I missed you!"

Completely taken by surprise, all he could manage was a chagrined "…Uh?!" He stared at the girl, and his eyes widened in shock when he realized who she was.

"Ta-Talia?!" he managed to choke out.

Giggling, she released him and stepped back. "I thought I had the wrong person! You were ignoring me! But I knew it was you all along," she beamed, pushing her honey-colored bangs away from her eyes.

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" She smiled into the back of her hand, obviously delighted, never taking her eyes off him.

"…What are you doing here?" he finally said.

"Lunar break. I'm staying for two weeks."

"Two _weeks_?" he repeated in disbelief. She nodded.

"I arrived this morning. I went by the lab but you weren't there."

"Oh. Yes, I was in my room all day, researching an important paper." Face to face with her, he realized how pathetic that made him look. Paperwork on Valentine's Day! Now he understood Xavier's consternation. His cheeks burned. The fountain behind her suddenly seemed very intriguing, and he busied himself looking at it, waiting for her scornful laugh or an awkward silence. Neither came.

"Well, it's a good thing I came today," she replied without missing a beat. She linked an arm in his and pulled him. "I rescued you from a dreary day."

_No, actually I enjoy studying, _he started to reply in self-defense, but noticed she was staring at him openly, with no mockery or sarcasm. She smiled, and shook her head good-naturedly.

"Really Gil, you _must _relax sometimes. You know that. You're a doctor."

"Yes, but…"

"And not just _a _doctor, but _the _best doctor," she quickly overrode him. "It'll be silly if you die of a heart attack or…brain overgrowth or something."

An incredulous laugh escaped him. "Brain _overgrowth_?"

"From studying too much. I dunno." Her smile widened.

"Muscles hypertrophy from overuse, but tissues don't. The brain is made up of tissue. The only way my brain can grow in size is if it's infected, because infection causes inflammation."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop. Not on my lunar break. You can lecture me all you want when classes start again." She wrinkled her nose cutely, laughing. "Nerd."

"Second time I heard that today."

"Second? Maybe _thirty-second_?" She teased him. They both laughed.

"So," she pulled at his arm, "for a perennial nerd like you, it should be easy to know what day it is today."

"Obviously, Valentine's day," he replied.

"And what's a girl and guy to do on Valentine's Day?"

"…It depends on what they're in the mood for. Dinner, a movie, maybe stargazing," he replied, watching her.

She broke out into a grin. "How does 'all of the above' sound?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It sounds like a multiple-choice answer that you should never pick."

She shrugged. "I was never good at tests anyway." She linked her arm through his and steered him in the direction he came from.

_Uh-oh. _Gilbert looked over his shoulder at the receding "EXIT" sign. _Xavier will kill me. _He grinned at the thought and pulled Talia closer to his side.

-------

"I _know_ he's busy, Rei. I'm his roommate, for crying out loud!" Xavier pushed his key into the door. "And yes, I _am_ upset but no, not because he stood us up. I'm used to that." Sighing, he pushed the door open and stepped in. "He just needs to relax, is all."

"Gil?" He called, moving towards his roommate's door. He knocked twice, then pushed the door open. The room was dim and the smell of alcohol wafted out, making him frown. "Hey, buddy, you could've wai-" Xavier stopped short, shocked.

Two half-filled wineglasses, a bottle of Cristal, and a box of takeaway _hors d' oeuvres_ stood on the study table. Clothes lay scattered on the plush green rug. _A skirt…and a bra? _He observed in amazement. And on the bed, asleep under a blanket, lay Gil and a girl he instantly recognized as Talia.

She stirred, her bare shoulder glowing like cream in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"Honey? What's wrong? Is he there…Oh!" Peering over his shoulder, Rei's hands flew up to her mouth. Xavier shushed and quickly ushered her out of the door, pulling it shut behind him. Wide-eyed, they stared at each other. Rei's mouth quirked upward, and they fled to the living room, barely making it before collapsing on the couch in giggles.

"Say again? He needs to relax?" she gasped. "He's…one step ahead of you!"

"That Gil…damn player," he managed between laughs. "I think a change of venue is in order, my dear." He stood and pulled Rei to her feet.

"Inspired?" she teased as they shut the apartment door behind them.

"He'll be one step _behind_ me," he grinned.

---end---

**I hope you liked it! Reviews appreciated J**


End file.
